wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Blossom
' Daisy Blossom '''is Princess Daisy's Final Smash in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Final Smashes are special moves in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series that debuted in ''Brawl. In order to get one, a fighter must destroy the Smash Ball. These moves are a character's most powerful attack and put them in nearly full control of their opponent's fate. Since Daisy is an Echo Fighter of Princess Peach, her Final Smash is based on Peach's Final Smash Peach Blossom. Description Once activated, Daisy strikes a pose and begins to dance. As flower petals and magical sparkles decorate the scene, two drawings of Princess Daisy in the style of Super Princess Peach appear on the left and right of the screen with an orange and yellow frame featuring realistic illustrations of daisies. In the center of the top and bottom frames, you can see a variation of Daisy's emblem. Fighters close to Daisy will fall asleep and depending on how close they were to Daisy during the attack, they'll deal around 10-30% damage. Anyone beyond the screen's borders will not be affected. During the attack, several giant daisies that reduce damage will fall from the sky onto the stage. Afterwards, Daisy can collect the blossoms and heal herself. She can also easily attack fighters that have fallen asleep due to the attack. Differences from Peach Blossom As stated earlier, Peach Blossom is the base for Daisy Blossom. The two moves have the exact same functions and effects on opponents but the primary differences between the two movesets are in asthetics. Here are listed differences: *While Peach Blossom has a pink and purple theme, Daisy Blossom has a yellow and orange one. *Flowers fall from the sky in Daisy Blossom while peaches fall in Peach Blossom. *While Princess Peach's artworks in her Final Smash are peaceful and elegant, Daisy's are energetic and sassy. *Daisy Blossom's frame is much thicker than Peach Blossom. *Peach Blossom's frame forms a heart while there isn't a distinct figure Daisy Blossom's frame forms. *The top center of Peach Blossom's frame displays a heart alongside two flowers while Daisy's emblem is in the middle of the top and bottom frames. *According to her moveset description, Daisy doesn't eat the daisies that fall from the sky as Peach does her peaches. Rather, Daisy sniffs them. Peach Blossom (SSBU).png|Peach Blossom Daisy Final Smash.png|Daisy Blossom Origin Daisy has never been associated with the ability to induce sleep, as the move is based on Peach Blossom. Peach's ability to put foes to sleep originated from Super Mario RPG '', where she had a move known as Sleepy Time. Sleepy Time allows Peach to magically summon a sheep that multiplies and send opponents into a slumber, leaving them helpless and vulnerable. The blossom motifs featured on the frame of the Final Smash and the health-restoring daisies that fall from the sky are a direct reference to Daisy's ability to manipulate flowers in the Mario universe. She first displayed this ability in ''Mario Power Tennis ''but other notable instances in which she's used flower manipulation include ''Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Sports Mix, Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Party: Star Rush. Additionally, the music played during the Final Smash is a sped-up version of the tracks heard in Super Mario Bros. 3 ''in The Sky, Coin Heaven and Warp Zone (World 9) stages. RPG_Sleepy_Time.png|Princess Peach using Sleepy Time in ''Super Mario RPG, the potential inspiration for the sleeping aspect of Peach/Daisy Blossom Giphy (7).gif|Daisy first displaying her ability to manipulate flowers in Mario Power Tennis. Daisy Star Pitch.gif|Daisy surrounds herself with petals during her Star Pitch in Mario Super Sluggers '' Gallery '''Artwork' Daisy s final smash 06 by daisy9forever dd0y7c3-pre.png Dd0txv1-2e8335e9-0f84-48bd-b5ea-7c7fcffb2084.png Dd0olc6-538dd861-390b-4eba-aff2-40c52c2428ba.png|Reminiscent of her official artwork for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dd0kogv-3ef92829-e46a-487b-a016-b809851a4f57.png Dd0ld3l-3823f399-439e-4c60-a9a7-f23546946cb1.png Dd0qifw-81935966-3490-4758-87f3-8c3c1f00c685.png|Reminiscent of her official artwork from Mario Party 6